Ninja 20 level variant (3.5e Class)
:This is a variant class written for the Tome series and adapted for use in the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting With a +2 level adjustment. You may be looking for the ninja class that appears in Complete Adventurer. Ninja There is no such thing as a ninja. No matter what people say. Nope. No way. Impossible. P.S.: People who ask too much about ninjas disappear. Ninja general pose as some other class as to aid in their ability to engage in subterfuge undetected. Ninja often form Clans centered on Fanatic like loyalty to the clan leader but can also be found operating alone or in small troupes. Ninja generally respect other ninja even if they are enemies and will not intentionally expose another ninja as being such even to their own detriment, except in extremely rare circumstances. Making a Ninja Abilities: Intelligence and dexterity Races: Bulky and/or heavily-built races don't tend to become ninjas. Elves become ninjas. Humans become ninjas. Dwarves don't. Neither do Orcs. Most Ninja are human although there are no rules within ninja culture limiting this and exceptions to the rule only add to the subterfuge. Alignment: Any Starting Gold: 3d8×10 gp (140 gp). Starting Age: As any Class Features All of the following are class features of the Ninja. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Ninjas are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, as well as Ninja weapons (as determined by the DM but to include Katana, ninja-to, wakizashi, tanto, nagamaki, shirkin, blowgun, grenades, chain, fukimi-bari, chakram, kama, sai, jitte, war fan, nekode, and shikomi-zue). They are proficient in light armor but tend not to use it. Sneak Attack: The Ninja Shares the same sneak attack progression as the rouge. Unarmed Damage: Ninja are adept martial combatants and share the unarmed damage progression of a monk of equal size, although it's rare for a ninja to engage in unarmed combat unless there is little other option. They do NOT however benefit from the additional unarmed attacks per round that a monk receives from fury of blows nor do they receive any of the monks special unarmed attacks (quivering palm, etc) (Ex): The Ninja gains the benefits of Armored in Life, just like a Monk. A ninja must be able to freely to use this ability. 'Armored in Life (Ex): A Monk has a special Armor bonus whenever they are not using armor or shields that he is not proficient in. This Armor Bonus applies against Touch Attacks and Incorporeal Touch Attacks, and has a value of +4. Every even numbered class level, the Armored in Life bonus increases by 1. If the Monk wears armor which he is proficient in (for example: normal clothing) that has an enhancement bonus, that enhancement bonus applies to his Armored in Life Armor Bonus' (Ex): A Ninja can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If she makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save (such as a red dragon’s fiery breath or a fireball), she instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the Ninja is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless Ninja (such as one who is unconscious or paralysed) does not gain the benefit of evasion. (Ex):'The Ninja multiplies her base speed by 1.5 (round up). A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. ' (Su): A 3rd-level ninja's jumping distance (vertical or horizontal) is not limited according to his height. Additionally, fall damage is not assessed when resulting from a jump unless the fall is greater that total distance of the jump at which point only the additional distance is counted as a fall. (Su):'A 2nd-level ninja gains a +10 competence bonus on Balance, Climb, Jump, and Tumble checks. At 8th level, this bonus increases to +20. In addition, a ninja can always choose to take 10 on a Balance, Climb, Jump, or Tumble check, even when circumstances would normally prevent him from doing so. ' (Ex): Ninja can act normally while being grappled, even if lifted or pinned - including movement (the grappler can hold on and be moved with her or can let go), and doesn't lose her Dex bonus to AC. Furthermore, her opponent IS flat-footed against her attacks. A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Ex): Starting at 3rd level, a ninja can react to danger before her senses would normally allow her to do so. She retains her Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if she is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, she still loses her Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. : Ninja spies are trained in the use of poison and never risk accidentally poisoning themselves when applying or using a poison. (Ex): Ninja are great at using the environment to propel themselves. Not only does she suffer no falling damage when next to a structure, tree, wall, etc (referred to as the springboard), she may also double her jumping height and distance when starting off next to a 'springboard' as tall or taller than the players height. If between two walls, she gains a Climb speed equal to her land speed. A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Su): A 4th-level Ninja can use the Hide skill at any time, even while being observed. As long as she is within 10 feet of some sort of shadow, a Ninja can hide herself from view in the open without anything to actually hide behind. A Ninja cannot, however, hide in her own shadow. (Ex): Ninja move so fast they get speed lines when they move. The ninja may add her Int bonus to her Initiative, and to all melee attack and damage rolls made against flat-footed or flanked opponents. A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Su): Ninja always seize the initiative at the last moment and do things before anyone else can react. In combat, if there is no Surprise round, the ninja gains her own Surprise round. If there IS a Surprise round, the Ninja can act in it, going first. If there are multiple ninja in the fight, they act simultaneously at the beginning of the surprise round. A multiclassed ninja can only access this ability if she possesses more levels of ninja than any other class. (Ex): Ninja move so fast they get speed lines when they move. The ninja may add her Int bonus to her Initiative, and to all melee attack and damage rolls made against flat-footed or flanked opponents. A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Su): At 7th level, a ninja spy gains the ability to change his appearance at will, as if using the spell alter self. (Su): As a standard action, the ninja may become Invisible at will, as per the spell. (Ex): You would think a ninja could fly by looking at them jump (also, they can fly). Ninjas double the height and distance result of any jump check and can always jump as a swift action. This stacks with the distance gained from the 'Spring Board' ability. Additionally she gains a Fly speed equal to half her base speed with average maneuverability. A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Su): A ninja spy of 6th level or higher can adjust her body’s equilibrium to correspond with any solid or liquid that she stands on. Thus, she can walk on water, quicksand, or even a spider’s web without sinking or breaking through (this effect does not confer any resistance to particularly sticky webs). You can move at your normal speed (but you run at half speed), on an unfirm surface without sinking or breaking through. If you fall from any height while using this power, damage from the impact is halved. (Ex): The ninja is great at moving about in all situations. She may move at regular speed while being stealthy, and does not suffer penalties for armor, or difficult terrain. A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Ex): At 6nth level and above, a Ninja can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If the Ninja makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Even if he fails his saving throw, he takes only half damage from the attack. The ninja can only use improved evasion if he is wearing light armor or no armor (Su): The ninja gains the ability to become ethereal, as if under the effect of the ethereal jaunt spell. The ninja's caster level is equal to her class level. Using ghost walk is considered a swift action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Additionally, she gains the ability to attack or affect incorporeal and ethereal creatures as though they were neither (Su): A ninja spy of 7th level or higher is immune to all poisons. (Ex): The Ninja gains the ability to not be noticed. It becomes impossible to detect her with Divinations unless she wants to be, and she never provokes Attacks of Opportunity. Likewise enemies can't use readied actions against her. However, if an enemy has an ability that lets them take Attacks of Opportunity on someone who hasn't provoked, or lets them force foes to provoke, it still works against her. (Ex): A Ninja of 8th level or higher can no longer be flanked; she can react to opponents on opposite sides of her as easily as she can react to a single attacker. This defense denies another ninja or rogue the ability to sneak attack the character by flanking her, unless the attacker has at least four more ninja or rogue levels than the target does. (Ex): At 8th level, a ninja spy gains the ability to wriggle free from magical effects that would otherwise control or compel him. If a ninja with slippery mind is affected by a spell and fails his saving throw, he can attempt his saving throw again in the next round. He only gets this one extra chance to succeed at his saving throw. (Ex): The ninja can never be pinned down. Any Escape Artist check may be made as a Standard action that does not provoke and attack of opportunity. (Su): The Ninja can cast Hallucinatory Terrain and Mirror Image at will. However, she cannot cast Mirror Image while even a single image still remains - she can't even refresh it, having to wait until the final clone vanishes. Additionally, when attacking foes in melee combat, she deals +2d6 damage for every remaining image. A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Su): If someone within 30' casts a spell on himself, the Ninja may elect to, as not an action, gain the effects as well. Note that if the Lich turns out to have been casting Harm, it gets healed whereas she is damaged as normal (unless Negative energy heals her normally). (Sp): A ninja spy of 10th level can slip magically between spaces, as per the spell dimension door, once/day per character level + int modifier. The ninja's caster level is equal to her class level. (Ex): The Ninja cannot be seen when she doesn't want to be. This is like Invisibility, except that it is (Ex) and True Seeing doesn't negate it. The only way to see her is to know what you're looking for and beat her Hide with a Spot check with no bonuses to the Spot check from equipment, spells or effects - only 1d20 + ranks + ability score + feats (Or if she ends the effect voluntarily or by attacking or passing out). You gain the Darkstalker feat for free. A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. : As assassin of equivalent level (Ex): The Ninja becomes even faster. She may make a Move action as an Immediate action, and makes 10' steps of adjustment instead of 5' steps (unless she only wants to move 5'). With a DC 25 Balance check she can instead make 15' steps of adjustment. A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Ex): The Ninja may make a Full Round action (or two Partial actions) and a Swift action in the Surprise round, as opposed to just one Partial action (that is, a standard action or a move action).A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Su): The ninja is adept at moving about even in the toughest conditions and is able to move as though affected by the spell freedom of movement at all times. (Su): People are always distracted while fighting the Ninja. She always counts as flanking enemies. This is a mind-affection ability which functions when wearing no armor, or Light armor. Does not function if she is more than medium encumbered. (Su): The Ninja gains a Fly speed (Average) equal to her base speed. A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Ex): At 13th level, a ninja gains spell resistance equal to her current monk level + 10. In order to affect the monk with a spell, a spellcaster must get a result on a caster level check (1d20 + caster level; see Spell Resistance, page 177) that equals or exceeds the ninja's spell resistance. (Ex): When flying or jumping, the Ninja may make a special charge attack. She moves in a straight line, up to twice her movement speed, and attacks everyone in this line. She gains the charge bonus and penalty, and additionally, anyone struck is Dazed for one round if they fail a Fort save (Dex-based DC). A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Su): A ninjas attacks ignore Armour and Shield bonuses to AC as well as all kinds of Damage Reduction (including DR X/-). (Ex): The Ninja is shown the secret scrolls and gains special abilities. She may cast Disintegrate, Deeper darkness (that only she can see through) and Hold Monster once each per minute as spell-like abilities. (Ex): If someone casts a spell within 30' of the Ninja, she may spend an Immediate action to steal the effects. The spell is still cast, but all effects are resolved against the Ninja. She can do this after identifying a spell being cast. A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Ex): All attacks made by the Ninja ignore Fast Healing and Regeneration - the damage remains until healed (such as by magic) or the very long recovery of X per day. Anyone slain by the Ninja can never come back without a True Resurrection or a Wish. (Ex): If the Ninja makes a full attack against a single foe denied their Dex bonus, and every attack hits, then instead of any other effects requiring saving throws, she may force them to make a single Fort save (Int-based DC, +1 for every hit beyond the first) or die, exploding in a shower of gore. (Ex): Upon attaining 17th level, a ninja no longer takes penalties to her ability scores for aging and cannot be magically aged. Any such penalties that she has already taken, however, remain in place. Bonuses still accrue, but the ninja will never die of old age even if she wishes to. (Su): The Ninja may, as an Immediate action, cause an attack, spell or effect directed at her to instead target the attacker. They must continue to use it at full force with the full bonus used against her and cannot attempt to force the attack to miss or fail. A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Ex): The speed of the Ninja now increases to double the base speed. Additionally, she may move as though by teleportation, ignoring all barriers and such, and can choose to leave a thunderclap behind when doing this. The thunderclap affects all within 10' of where she previously stood, knocking them Prone and Dazing them for one round if they fail a Fort save (Dex-based DC). A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Su): The Ninja learns a trick that is forbidden to all but the most experienced Ninjas. She may, as a Full Round action, gaze upon a foe, who is entitled to a Will save (Int-based). If they fail, they cease to exist, permanently wiped from the face of the earth. Only a major quest can bring them back. If they succeed, they still suffer 2d6 negative levels. The Ninja may elect to sacrifice herself with this power, but can never be compelled to do so via magic or trickery: if she does, the foe receives no save and is simply destroyed, but the same applies to her. They are both gone forever, for a given value of "forever". (Su): If the Ninja is ever killed, as long as the soul is not consumed, she simply comes back 24 hours later, none the worse for wear. Ex-Ninjas: No such thing. A ninja may stop sneaking in the night and silently slaying people. They may raise children and even grandchildren. But a ninja will ALWAYS be a ninja. Campaign Information Playing a Ninja Religion: Ninja tend to respect ancestors and ghosts, but would not trust any god claiming to be a god of ninjas. For good reason. Other Classes: Ninjas live and die by their stealth, so they put up with people wearing heavy armor and shouting battle cries with a certain amount of exasperation. Combat: Fast-moving, hard-hitting, effect-slinging, sneaky skirmishing. Ninjas in the World NPC Reactions: "Did you hear something? I'm sure I heard--'HGURK!'" Ninja Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (History) can research ninjas to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Of course, should they be in a place where there are actually ninjas, they are like to find out all sorts of misinformation. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Tome Category:Class Category:Base Class